dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Speedster Season Two
Scarlet Speedster Season Two is the second season of Scarlet Speedster. It deals with Bart encountering new villains from Earth Two, and going against an evil speedster called Inertia. It aired on the CW Created by Michael Green and Greg Berlanti 2012-2013 Cast * Grant Gustin as Bart Allen / The Flash-23/23 * Zoe Kravitz as Linda Park-22/23 * Shailene Woodley as Caitlin Snow- 23/23 * Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon- 23/23 * Roshon Fegan as Wally Park * David Thewlis as Earth Two Harrison Wells * Forrest Whitaker as Lt. Joe Park Recurring * Shantel VanSanten as Detective Iris West * Teddy Sears as John Fox / The Flash Earth Two / Hunter Garrick / Inertia * Tony Todd as the voice of Inertia * William Hurt as Professor Martin Stein / Firestorm * Sam Worthington as Leonard Snart / Captain Cold * Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen- 1/23 * Shelley Hennig as Princess Shayara / Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl * Garret Hedlund as Prince Khufu / Carter Hall / Hawkman Episodes # "The Man Who Saved Central City"- Ronnie and Professor Stein turn into Firestorm and destroy the singularity, but at the cost of Ronnie's life. Six months later, while using his speed to repair the ruined Central City, Bart operates on his own to avoid hurting anymore of his friends and family; Cisco works in the police department alongside Joe, and Linda works at Mercury Labs. The city holds a ceremony honoring The Flash for his work in saving the city. At the ceremony, Bart is attacked by Neil Borman whose strength and size manipulation prove too much for Bart to handle. He is convinced by Joe and the others that he needs help in taking down certain Meta-Humans and Bart defeats Neil by allowing him to absorb too much radiation. As he dies, Neil tells Bart that he was sent to kill him by a someone named Inertia. Bart also receives a hard drive from Harrison containing his confession to killing Bart's parents that proves Barry can be released. Barry speeds in, and reveals to Bart that he isn't staying in Central City so that Bart can focus on being The Flash. A man shows up at S.T.A.R. Labs, introduces himself as John Fox , and declares that the world is in danger. # "The Flash Of Two Earths"-John explains to everyone that he is the Flash on a parallel Earth and that he was in a battle with a demonic speedster named Inertia when the singularity brought him to this Earth without his powers. Stein confirms the claim, describing their world as "Earth-1" and John's as "Earth-2". Inertia brings another metahuman from Earth-2 called Sand Demon, later identified as Eddie Slick, to kill the Flash. Cisco analyzes the "sand" left behind and has a vision of the previous fight. After Slick kidnaps Officer Iris West, John teaches Bart how to hurl lightning. Cisco uses his power to find Iris' location. Bart uses the lightning blast to turn Sand Demon's particles to glass, killing him. Iris reveals to Joe that Mark Mardon killed her father. She joins Joe's metahuman task force. Cisco divulges his ability to Stein, and convinces him not to tell anyone. Stein and Cisco are able to locate 52 breaches with the Earth-2, with the largest one being within S.T.A.R. Labs itself. Joe's estranged wife, Francine, pays him a visit. Stein collapses while talking. On Earth-2 it's revealed that the Harrison Wells of this world is alive and in charge of S.T.A.R. Labs. # "Family Of Rouges"-John creates a device that stabilizes the singularity and will allow him to return home, but he opts to stay to help Bart stop Inertia. Meanwhile, Lisa Snart shows up asking for Flash's help in rescuing Leonard, whom she believes was kidnapped. Bart tracks down Leonard, who is revealed not to be kidnapped but is working with his father, Lewis. Lisa states that Leonard would never work with Lewis willingly, because the latter was abusive toward her when she was a child. Eventually, the team determines that Lewis placed a bomb inside of Lisa and threatened to kill her if Leonard did not help him with his theft. Barry infiltrates Lewis' crew with assistance from Leonard. Cisco successfully removes the bomb from Lisa, so Leonard uses his cold gun to kill his father in retaliation. Leonard is incarcerated in Iron Heights and Lisa leaves. Joe reveals to Linda that Francine is alive and a former addict. Stein turns into Firestorm, but with blue flames. Earth-2's Wells arrives at the lab through the breach. # "The Wrath Of Firestorm"- The team is able to stabilize Dr. Stein, but only for a short period of time. Caitlin identifies two potential candidates to be viable partners for the Firestorm matrix: a scientist named Henry Hewitt and a former high school football star named Jason Rutsch. Hewitt is excited to merge with Stein, but the attempt fails and Hewitt leaves angrily, not knowing that his own metahuman powers have been activated. Jason initially refuses, but when Hewitt goes on the attack with his new abilities Jefferson agrees to merge with Dr. Stein. After the successful merge, the new Firestorm joins Bart in helping to take down Hewitt, forcing Hewitt to get angrier until he burns himself out. Before departing with Jason, Dr. Stein encourages Cisco to tell the others about his powers. Meanwhile, the Earth Two Harrison Wells breaks into Mercury Labs and steals an unknown device. Later, Bart is attacked by a humanoid shark monster sent by Inertia to kill The Flash, but he is saved when Wells uses a device to incapacitate the creature. # "The Darkness And The Light"- The team meets the Earth-2 Harrison Wells , who is responsible for the creation of the Meta-Humans of his Earth and for Inertia gaining speed. Despite his attitude, Dr. Wells plans to help Bart's team stop Inertia and his Meta-Humans. At the same time, a thief from Earth-2 named Doctor Light arrives and starts robbing banks. John tells Bart that she can be reasoned with, and it works until Bart recognizes her as the Earth-2 version of Patty Spivot. Later, Light attempts to kill Patty and take over her life, but accidentally kills Patty's boss and is foiled by Bart's team in the process. Dr. Wells reveals Cisco's Meta-Human powers to the team, which Cisco uses to locate Doctor Light. Bart defeats her using a speed mirage technique that was suggested by Wells. After locking Light up, they plan to use her to lure Inertia out and defeat him for good. John, , who does not trust Wells , thinks it is too dangerous and leaves the team. Back on Earth-2, it is revealed that Inertia has Wells' daughter captive. # "Inertia"- As the team works to find a way to stop Inertia , Doctor Light escapes from her containment cell, after Bart was hoping that she would help them stop Inertia. Instead, her Earth-1 counterpart, Patty Spivot , agrees to help the team by impersonating Doctor Light. Dr. Wells creates a speed serum and the team stages a fight at one of the breaches in order to trick Inertia through. The attempt fails, as Inertia knew what they were attempting. Instead, he goes after Patty, before fighting Bart. Inertia is more faster and easily beats Bart , showing him defeated and his unconscious body to the local news and the police station before ultimately returning to S.T.A.R. Labs. Inertia stabs Bart with his clawed hands, but Cisco shoots him with the serum, which hurts Inertia, but still leaves him with enough power to escape. Later, Dr. Wells reveals that Inertia has his daughter and that he came to Earth-1 to stop Inertia. Bart wakes from his injuries and discovers that he can no longer feel his legs. # "Gorilla War"- Bart manages to recover following his fight with Inertia , but is unable to use his powers due to the psychological trauma of Inertia exposing his beating to the city. Linda reaches out to Barry Allen , who returns to the city to help Bart overcome his fears. Cisco has a date with Kendra Saunders, but leaves after seeing a winged man in one of his vibes. Grodd returns, using scientists to steal various chemicals in the hopes of creating more gorillas with his level of intelligence. He later kidnaps Caitlin to help him with his plan. Dr. Wells dresses up as the Reverse-Flash in order to trick Grodd that his "father" is still alive. The plan works long enough for Dr. Wells to rescue Caitlin before they both escape. After Bart is fully recovered, they lure Grodd to one of the dimensional breaches and send him to a jungle sanctuary for gorillas that have been experimented on in Earth-2. Later, Cisco meets Kendra again, this time vibing and seeing Kendra as the winged figure. # "Immortals Part One"- Vandal Savage arrives in Central City looking to kill Priestess Chay-Ara, who turns out to be Kendra, though she is not aware of it. Bart goes to Star City and enlists the help of Oliver and his friends protect Kendra until they can stop Savage. The team is visited by Malcolm Merlyn who informs them that Savage is an immortal. Later, Kendra is kidnapped by a winged man, but is rescued by Bart and Oliver who capture her captor. The man is Carter Hall, who tells them he was Prince Khufu in ancient Egypt and that he and Kendra are soulmates who have been connected for 4,000 years. The pair are destined to die, be reborn, and find each other in each lifetime. Carter also reveals that Savage has killed them in their last 206 lifetimes, each time growing stronger. Savage locates the Staff of Horus, a weapon capable of killing Carter and Kendra. After Kendra unlocks her abilities, the team decides to regroup in Central City to take down Savage. Meanwhile,Caitlin and Dr. Wells create a serum that will temporarily increase Bart's powers so that he can defeat Inertia. # "Running To Stand Still"- Mark Mardon breaks James Jesse, and Leonard Snart out of Strykers in an effort to team up to kill The Flash. Snart declines and warns Bart as repayment for him saving Snart's sister. When Iris learns Mark is back in the city, she sets out to take revenge upon Mark for killing her father years earlier. James and Mark place bombs hidden in Christmas gifts throughout the city, threatening to set them off in family homes if Bart does not sacrifice himself. Barry, Cisco, and John find one of the bombs and alter its magnetic polarity; they send it into one of the dimensional breaches, which causes it to attract the remaining bombs, removing them from the city. With them gone, Bart subdues Mark and James. Iris arrives ready to kill Mark, but Bart talks her out of it as The Flash. Meanwhile, Joe meets a teenager named Wally, who is a clone of The Flash but with some of Joe's DNA. Elsewhere, Inertia visits Dr. Wells and agrees to release his daughter if Dr. Wells helps The Flash become faster so that he can steal The Flash's speed. # "Potential Energy"- As Dr. Wells struggles to try to find ways to increase Bart's speed, Cisco presents a new idea to take Inertia down. Cisco tells the team about a Meta-Human, whom he has dubbed the "Turtle", who has the ability to stop the kinetic energy around him and slow everyone to a halt. After Bart fails to stop The Turtle at a diamond unveiling, the team sets a trap at an art exhibit. Bart invites Iris with the intention of telling her his secret, but The Turtle is aware of the trap and almost kills Bart before escaping. Later, The Turtle kidnaps Iris to punish The Flash. The team tracks down The Turtle and Bart is able to generate enough speed to move through the kinetic waves to knock him unconscious and save Iris. Later, Iris tells Bart that she is leaving Central City and Dr. Wells kills The Turtle by extracting a portion of his brain matter. Meanwhile, Joe struggles to develop a relationship with Wally. Caitlin discovers that John is dying of an illness caused by Inertia stealing his speed. # "Reverse-Flash Returns"- The team discovers The Turtle is dead and John suspects Dr. Wells is responsible. Meanwhile, Cisco asks Dr. Wells for help in controlling his vibing abilities. Dr. Wells determines they are connected to Cisco's fear response and triggers a vibe which alerts the team that Reverse-Flash is back. Dr. Wells surmises that this version of Reverse-Flash is from a point in the future before he went back in time to kill Bart's parents and was protected from being erased. Retrofitting goggles to induce Cisco's vibes, the team learns that Reverse-Flash is planning to use tachyons to return to his future. Bart arrives and destroys Reverse-Flash's machine. After a race around the city, Bart stops Reverse-Flash and imprisons him at the particle accelerator. However, his capture causes a rupture in the timeline that threatens to kill Cisco, so Bart sends Reverse-Flash back to the future to save his friend. Meanwhile, Iris discovers Bart is The Flash but, when he refuses to acknowledge it, she chooses to leave the city. # "Fast Lane"- Right before the particle accelerator explosion, Joey Monteleone was thrown into a tar pit and left for dead. Sealed away, he is freed two years later with the ability to turn his body into molten tar. He sets out to get revenge on those who attempted to kill him. Meanwhile, Dr. Wells creates a device to siphon Bart's speed energy and attaches it to his suit. He and Bart also successfully find a way to close the breaches. When Bart goes after Joey, the device works and permanently steals a portion of Bart's speed. Dr. Wells gives the energy to Inertia who demands the rest. While going after Joey, Linda is injured when Bart is too slow to save her. Watching Bart wrestle with the guilt of Linda's injury, Dr. Wells confesses. Harrison pleads his case, asking to be returned to Earth-2 and have Bart seal the breaches so Inertia cannot re-enter. After stopping Joey, Bart realizes that Harrison was only trying to save his daughter, which the rest of them would have done. The team informs Dr. Wells that he will return to Earth-2, but Bart and Cisco will be going with him to save his daughter. # "Welcome To Earth Two"- Before heading to Earth-2, Bart closes all but one of the breaches so that Inertia has no way to travel between the parallel Earths. Using the last breach at S.T.A.R. Labs, Bart, Cisco, and Dr. Wells travel to Earth-2, but there is an energy surge that destabilizes the breach. The trio will be stuck in Earth-2 until Caitlin and John can fix the speed cannon. Bart decides to impersonate his doppelgänger to get more information on Inertia. He later meets Linda and Joe of Earth-2 and learns that Linda works for the CCPD(and his doppelgangers wife) while Joe is a jazz singer. Bart is attacked by Earth-2's Caitlin and Ronnie Raymond, known as Killer Frost and Deathstorm. In the attack, Joe is killed. Cisco attempts to help the police stop the pair, but is confronted by his own evil doppelgänger, "Reverb". Cisco discovers Reverb has greater power, including control over nervous systems. Bart tries to rescue him, but is stopped by Reverb and Deathstorm. Inertia rrives, kills Reverb and Deathstorm for harming The Flash , and then imprisons Bart. Meanwhile, John reveals to Caitlin that he invented Velocity-6 and that it is the reason why he lost his powers. # "Escape From Earth Two"- Inertia realizes that Dr. Wells has returned to Earth-2 and issues a demand to the citizens of Central City to turn him in. Inertia attacks S.T.A.R. Labs looking for Dr. Wells and Cisco , but they manage to escape with the Earth-2 Bart. Harrison, Cisco and Earth-2 Bart update Earth-2 Linda on what happened with the Earth-1 Bart , so they all set out to find Killer Frost in the hope that she will lead them to Inertia. After a fight, Killer Frost agrees to take the team to Inertia. The team arrives to rescue Bart and Dr. Wells' daughter Jessie , but Inertia shows up too. The team is able to escape while Killer Frost keeps Inertia frozen and unable to move, but a third unidentified prisoner is left behind. On Earth-1, Caitlin creates "Velocity 9", a compound to temporarily give John his speed so that he can stop a new Meta-Human named Geomancer. Caitlin discovers that, when John uses Velocity 9, the serum starts to cure his illness. John, Caitlin, and Joe stabilize the breach and allow Bart, Cisco, Dr. Wells and Jessie to return, but Inertia kills John and pulls him back through the closing breach to Earth-2. # "King Shark"- Dr. Wells, Cisco and Bart agree not to discuss what happened on Earth-2 for fear of repercussions. While everyone tries to move on, the humanoid shark-monster that Wells stopped, known as "King Shark," escapes A.R.G.U.S. custody and heads for Central City to kill The Flash. John Diggle and Laurel Lance arrive to warn Bart , which prompts him to look for King Shark and put a stop to him for good. Bart teams up with Diggle, and Laurel , and the rest of A.R.G.U.S. to track King Shark, but he shows up at Bart's house looking for The Flash, tracking Bart's electrical field. A.R.G.U.S. arrives and forces King Shark to retreat. The teams attempt to trick King Shark into a trap, but the bait does not work. Bart forces King Shark to chase him out on the water and, when he is far enough, creates an electrified underwater cyclone that subdues King Shark, and allows A.R.G.U.S. to imprison him again. Later, Bart vows to open a breach back to Earth-2 to stop Inertia. Back on Earth-2, it is revealed that, underneath his mask, Inertia looks exactly like John. # "Trajectory"- The team work to train Bart to get faster so that he can stop Inertia. However, they hit a roadblock and decide to go out to have fun and decompress. While they are at a club, a Meta-Human shows up and robs everyone before escaping. A Mercury Labs employee, Eliza Harmon, turns out to be the Meta-Human, who developed Velocity-9 from samples Caitlin gave her to help with John's illness. Operating under the name "Trajectory", she invades S.T.A.R. Labs, imprisons Bart , and demands more V-9. After she threatens Jessie's life, Dr. Wells and Caitlin make more of the drug for Eliza, who then speeds off to wreak havoc on the city. Bart tracks her down and tries to talk Eliza into giving up. She refuses and injects more V-9 into her system before speeding off. Bart watches as Eliza's speed becomes so intense that her lightning turns blue and she disintegrates. Meanwhile, Jessie decides to leave the city to experience the world on her own. Based on what Bart saw from the overuse of V-9, the similarities between Inertia's speed and John's sickness, and Cisco's "vibe", the team concludes that John is Inertia. # "Before Truth"- Bart travels back in time to when Hartley Rathaway attacked the team, and switches places with his past self, in order to have Wells/ Eobard help him solve the "Speed Equation". However, after a Time Wraith follows Bart to the past, Eobard deduces Bart's deception. Bart is able to convince Thawne that his plan succeeds in the future, but that in order to maintain it, he must help Bart become more powerful. The wraith comes to the lab, where Caitlin and Cisco are forced to accept help from Hartley to deter the wraith. Afterward, the Bart from the current time arrives, forcing an explanation of the time travel event. Thawne provides the future Bart with the information needed to solve the formula, so that he can return to his time. Before he leaves, Bart tells Caitlin and Cisco to find a way to stop the wraith. As Bart prepares to make the jump through time, the wraith arrives, which forces the past timeline's Bart to intervene, so that his future self can return. Back in his time, Bart is confronted by the wraith, but a reformed Rathaway arrives with his sonic gauntlets and defeats the wraith. # "Versus Inertia"- Years earlier on Earth-2, a young Hunter Garrick watches as his father murders his mother and is subsequently sent to the local orphanage. In present day, Bart tests the tachyon accelerator and is able to enhance his speed four times greater than normal. Bart decides to re-open a breach back to Earth-2, and he believes that Cisco's powers are the key to opening the portals. Meanwhile, Dr. Wells recounts how the particle accelerator explosion on his Earth that unlocked Inertia's speed. Garrick was a convicted serial killer as an adult, who was receiving electroconvulsive therapy during the explosion, during which he received his powers. Cisco opens a breach and Inertia immediately comes through, chasing Bart back to S.T.A.R. Labs. There, Bart uses images of Inertia's parents as a distraction to trap him, but Inertia manages to escape, claiming to be "the darkness". Inertia kidnaps Wally and demands Bart's speed in exchange for Wally's life. Bart agrees, so Dr. Wells siphons all of his speed force energy , making Bart human. Inertia injects the speed force energy into himself, and he kidnaps Caitlin with his enhanced abilities, before escaping. # "Back To Regular"- As Bart adjusts to life without his powers, Dr. Wells decides to leave the lab to look for Jessie. Shortly after speaking with her, Dr. Wells is attacked and kidnapped by Griffin Grey, who demands that Harrison find a cure for his Meta-Human abilities. Grey has superhuman strength, but is also aging rapidly. Bart discovers that, when Grey uses his super strength, he accelerates the aging process. Bart, Joe, and Cisco manipulate Grey into exerting his powers until he ages and dies as a weak, old man; his body then reverts back to its 18-year-old self. To fight Inertia, Harrison offers to recreate the circumstances that unlocked Bart's powers. On Earth-2, Garrick tells Caitlin that he kidnapped her because he is in love with her. Caitlin encounters her doppelgänger, Killer Frost, who was captured by Inertia. Frost convinces Caitlin to help her escape, but then attempts to kill her. Inertia arrives and kills Frost, then warns Caitlin not to free the man in the iron mask. Later, Inertia decides to conquer the other Earths in the multiverse and takes Caitlin with him back to Earth-1. # "Rupture"- With Bart powerless, the team rigs a hologram of The Flash to stop crime around the city so that no one will know the truth. Dr. Wells again proposes recreating the particle accelerator explosion. Bart goes to his grandfather, Barry for advice, who returns with him back to Central City. Barry argues with Dr. Wells over the procedure for returning Bart's speed. , concerned for his future grandson's safety. Inertia and Caitlin arrive back on Earth-1 with Inertia declaring the city under his control. The Earth-2 version of Dante Ramon , "Rupture," arrives on Earth-1 looking to kill Cisco for killing his Earth-2 brother. Inertia sends Rupture after the police to send the city a message. Bart and the police stop Rupture, but Inertia arrives and kills the officers himself, as well as Rupture for failing. He then publicly announces The Flash's disappearance. Realizing that he cannot stop Inertia without his powers, Bart agrees to Dr. Wells' plan. During the process, Bart is seemingly vaporized, while Jessie and Wally are caught in the blast. # "The One Who Ran Away"- Jessie and Wally are found unconscious; Wally recovers, but Jessie remains in a coma. Meanwhile, Cisco has a vibe of Bart and realizes that he is still alive. Bart wakes up in his old bedroom and finds "Joe" downstairs. "Joe" explains what he really is: a physical manifestation of the Speed Force. "Joe" informs Bart that he cannot leave unless he catches a mysterious moving figure. Cisco and Dr. Wells create a path into the Speed Force so Bart can escape, but Bart chooses to remain so he can earn his powers back. As he pursues the figure, other Speed Force entities challenge Bart on what it means to be a hero and how he cannot become The Flash again until he finally accepts his parents death. Bart shares a moment with his "mother" and "father" which allows him to finally catch the moving figure—himself. With his powers restored and help from Cisco and Linda, Bart returns to S.T.A.R. Labs in time to save the team from the reanimated corpse of Anthony Woodward. Afterwards, Bart uses a bit of powers to bring Jessie out of her coma. Across town, Inertia has assembled an army of Meta-Humans from Earth-2 which he plans to unleash on Central City. # "Invulnerable"- Inertia's Meta-Human army wreaks havoc across the city. Bart puts out several fires and takes out some of the Meta-Humans to help the police. Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Bart displays a level of confidence in stopping Inertia that concerns the team and each of them attempts to convince him to be more cautious. Caitlin returns to the team, but not without emotional trauma from being kidnapped. A Meta-Human begins attacking various buildings around Central City using a sonic blast. Bart confronts the Meta-Human, who turns out to be Laurel Lance's doppelgänger, "Scouter." She initially gets the upper hand, but Bart is rescued by Wally , who is trying to help out in order to repay The Flash. The team creates a sonic amplifier tuned to the frequency of Earth-2. They discharge it and render all Earth-2 natives unconscious, allowing Bart to apprehend them all at once, although Inertia escapes. Later, Inertia returns and kidnaps Barry in front of the team. Bart races after them, revealing his identity to Wally, and is forced to watch Inertia kill his father. # "The Race Of His Life"- Inertia comes to Bart and demands a race to determine who is faster, threatening to kill everyone Bart loves if he refuses. Dr. Wells realizes that Inertia stole a magnetar from Mercury Labs that will allow him to destroy every world in the multiverse except their own if he and Bart can create enough energy from their race to power the device. When Bart refuses to back out, the team locks him in a containment cell for his own protection. The team develops their own plan to send Inertia back to Earth-2, but are unsuccessful, as Joe is pulled in with him. On Earth-2, it is revealed that the man in the iron mask is the real John Fox. Wally releases Bart to rescue Joe. Bart agrees to race Inertia if he returns Joe unharmed. As The Flash and Inertia race, the magnetar begins to charge. However, Bart creates a time remnant of himself that gives its life to stop the magnatar while The Flash takes out Inertia. A defeated Inertia is then taken away by the Time Wraiths for breaking the laws of time travel. The real John Fox is revealed to be Barry's doppelgänger from Earth-3, which distresses Bart. Later on, Dr. Wells, and Jessie return with John to Earth-2. Still feeling broken and defeated, Bart travels back in time and stops Reverse-Flash from killing his parents. Category:Scarlet Speedster Category:Seasons Category:Season Three Category:Season Two